


Is With Me

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Baze never realised he was the one with the Force.





	

Chirrut noticed things got easier with Baze around. He’d adapted pretty well as it was, over the years. Learned where things were, and how to check with his staff and not go flying over things strewn around. 

Years of training with his staff meant he could ‘read’ a fight, and work out how to hear different attacks coming. Where to block, how to keep himself in the protective bubble of his staff. 

But when Baze came along, suddenly it was if his luck had increased a hundredfold.

Things would no longer reach him. He’d feel the breeze as they whizzed past, their trajectory lightly altered. He’d walk into a room with confidence. If Baze didn’t _warn_ him of things, they’d somehow cease to be a problem.

 _The Force_ , he would say, when Baze wondered at his preternatural abilities. 

Baze didn’t believe it, but here was walking proof that something Other was happening. He kept his doubt to muttered confusion, and carried on regardless.

 _The Force is with me_ , Chirrut would say, when a miracle had happened (as they frequently did).

Baze found it easier to think the Force (if it really was real) acted on its own, than face up to the alternative. Chirrut swore he didn’t have a connection to it, and there was no way _he_ did. So therefore the Force must just have done these things. But Chirrut knew. Chirrut said _the Force is with me_ , and Baze would be mildly hurt he didn’t acknowledge his assistance.

…but it was just that Baze couldn’t ever admit that the Force was with _him_.


End file.
